Jay
Jay- Gemsona użytkowniczki Kitka24, która zadebiutowała w opowiadaniu "Siostry". Jest bliźniaczą siostrą Szczupłej Jaspis. Wygląd Jay wygląda jak lustrzane odbicie Szczupłej Jaspis- Jedyną różnicą są długie włosy i odwrócone "paski". Ma podobne żółte oczy i identyczną kolorystykę. Nosi typowy strój służby Ludzkiego Zoo. Przez swój defekt, jest szczuplejsza od typowego kwarcu. Osobowość Jay bywa wyluzowanym klejnotem, nie stawiającym obowiązków na piedestale. Czasami jest zmęczona życiem pod rozkazami Holly Blue Agate, jednak stara się być optymistyczna i energiczna. Przeważnie wykazuje nastawienie "I don't care, what you think" i tego się trzyma. Lubi być kontrowersyjna. Historia Jay straciła pamięć. Odkąd pamięta, wiedziała tylko, że nie jest klejnotem. Znalazła ją pewna Perydot i przetransportowała do pracy w Ludzkim Zoo. Tam poznała ziemskie kwarce, w tym Karneol i Szczupłą Jaspis (zwana także Chudą), która okazała się być jej bliźniaczym klejnotemBliźniacze Klejnoty to dwa Klejnoty tego samego typu z klejnotem w tym samym miejscu. Są to tylko defektywne klejnoty, które są od siebie zależne. Są do siebie bardzo zbliżone wyglądem. Mało co takich klejnotów powstaje normalnie. Znane są także jako Super-Klejnoty, ze względu na dodatkowe umiejętności, które mogą wykonywać tylko razem.. Wkrótce poznała także Topaz. W czasie pracy w ludzkim zoo, znalazła telefon, w którym znajdowała tzw. "wskazówki", które naprowadzały ją na to, co ma zrobić. Nie były one od Klejnotów z Homeworld. Umiejętności Jay nie zna w pełni swoich umiejętności. Zapewne jak każdy kwarc, potrafi tworzyć fuzję, bańkować przedmioty i powracać do formy klejnotu. Relacje Szczupła Jaspis Na początku ich relacje były tylko koleżeńskie, jednak zaczęły być do siebie bardziej jak siostry. Mimo, że są to bliźniacze klejnoty, Szczupła zachowuje się bardziej jak "starsza siostra". Bardziej dba o Jay, często się o nią martwi w różnych kwestiach. Jay przeważnie nie obchodzi to, zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie. Mimo to są bardzo blisko i w dużym stopniu ufają sobie nawzajem. Karneol Są bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Lubią siebie nawzajem, ufają sobie. Jay upodobała sobie w Karneol jej energię i optymizm. Lubi ją słuchać, za to Karneol lubi mówić. Holly Blue Agate Nienawidzą siebie nawzajem. Jay często obgaduje Holly Blue, nazywając ją (tu cytat) "Holly Bitch Agate". Nie cierpi jej, częstym wyczynem dla niej jest nie walnięcie jej w twarz. Holly Blue natomiast uważa ją za nieodpowiedzialną, niewychowaną, nierespektującą i całkowicie niekompetentną (co w sumie aż tak dalekie od prawdy nie jest). Ciekawostki * Jay, mimo że się tego wyrzeka, nie powstała w przedszkolu. * Lubi oglądać anime. * Zna japoński. * Sama wymyśliła imię Jay. * Jest w części stworzona na przeciwieństwo Szczupłej Jaspis: ** Jaspis często dba o obowiązki, podczas gdy Jay nie. ** W normalnych sytuacjach, Szczupła jest spokojna, gdy Jay stara się być energiczna. ** Szczupła umie się stosownie zachować, a Jay lubuje się w byciu kontrowersyjną. * Lubi Heavy Metal. ** Z czego słucha tylko "Fall out Boy" i "Republiki". * Lubi pierogi (nie pytajcie, skąd ona je ma). * Długie, gęste włosy są inspirowane prawdziwymi włosami autorki. * Jay w zachowaniu przypomina autorkę, za to Chuda- jej przyjaciółkę. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Kreatywność Kitka24 Kategoria:Kwarce Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty